Stars
by Gemzn
Summary: Ron attempts to get baby Rose back to sleep after waking on the middle of the night. Cute Ron/Hermione/Rose fluff based off a scene in the film 'Jack and Sarah'.


Nw for my usual style, bit of Ron/Hermione fluff, Hope you like it, its based off a scene in 'Jack and Sarah', a film fav of mine :) Please review, if you dont, how on earth can i improve!

* * *

><p>Ron groaned inwardly as a small wail reached his ears. It felt as though he'd only been asleep for ten minutes, but according to the clock on the bedside table he'd actually been asleep for 3 hours, something he hadn't done since his daughter was born a month ago. Thinking of his daughter, Ron was suddenly reminded of what had pulled him from his sleep. A soft whimpering could be heard from the next room. It was subtle, but Ron had been sleeping lightly this past month, keeping an ear out for his daughter's cries. Turning over slightly, Ron noticed that Hermione was still fast asleep beside him, her hair spread out over her pillow, face turned toward him and neck exposed. He smiled slightly, gently pushing a stray curl behind her ear and running his finger along her slender neck. Ron kissed her forehead lightly before sliding out from under the covers and heading toward the door. Taking one last glance back at his sleeping wife, Ron slipped out the door and padded sleepily down the hall and into his daughters room. Ron leaned over the crib and smiled at Rose, who lay on her back in her teddy bear baby grow, her face growing steadily redder as her cries escalated.<p>

'What's the matter princess? What is it?'

He asked groggily, running his hand lightly over the tuft of red hair on the top of her head. He reached into the crib and lifted her gently into his arms, rocking her slightly. When this didn't work after ten minutes, Ron changed positions so that she was in an upright position against his chest so that he could rub her back. After another ten minutes, he was starting to grow concerned. She wasn't hungry and didn't need a change, so why was she still crying? Ron could feel his eyes drooping and his daughter wasn't relenting. She seemed to be as stubborn as her mother already. Thinking of his dear wife, Ron had a sudden wave of inspiration. Still rubbing his daughter's back and cooing at her, Ron padded back out of her nursery and down the stairs into the living room. Having left his wand upstairs, Ron turned the stereo on by hand and made sure that the volume wouldn't wake Hermione. The last song they had listened to began to play. It was their song, a muggle one that Ron and Hermione had danced to at their wedding. Ron would sing it to Rose whilst she was still in the womb. They had been listening to it the night before, just him and Hermione, curled up on the sofa falling asleep in each other's arms after a long day of parenthood.

'_anyone who ever held you  
>would tell you the way i'm feeling'<em>

Ron smiled as he listened to the lyrics of the song, which was rather difficult to hear over Rose's crying. He continued to rub her back and started swaying with her slightly, in time to the music. He remembered the first night he had sung this to Rose. Hermione had been six months pregnant at the time, sat with her feet up on their sofa whilst Ron had lifted her shirt up slightly and was rubbing her stomach, talking to their unborn baby. Hermione had been humming their song when Ron had started to sing the words in time to her humming. He knew he must have been out of tune, but at that moment it didn't matter. Rose had kicked more that evening than she had before, and so it had become a habit of his, to sing her their song and revel in the amazing feeling when she responded.

Ron sung along to the song quietly and Rose began to settle down. Her crying subsided and she started to coo to herself in her father's arms as they swayed together. He could feel Rose's tiny head bobbing against his neck slightly, a strange yet amazing feeling. It was only as the song finished that Ron realised that Rose had fallen asleep against his shoulder, her breathing now steady and a small portion of Ron's t-shirt clasped in her tiny hand. Checking the clock Ron found that he had been trying to get Rose to nod off for about 45 minutes. He carefully turned the stereo off and turned to make his way up the stairs. As he turned however, he found his path to be blocked. Ron jumped slightly at the sight of Hermione stood in the doorway, making Rose gurgle slightly and clutch Ron's shirt a little tighter, before settling down again.

'Hi'

He whispered as she walked over to them, gazing at the pair lovingly. Ron watched as Hermione stroked the red fluff on their daughters head fondly and gave her a quick kiss. She then moved her attention to Ron, caressing his cheek affectionately before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

'Hey'

She smiled, her hand still on his cheek. Ron leaned into it and turned slightly to give the palm of her hand a kiss.

'Did we wake you up?'

Ron whispered, concerned that he hadn't turned the music down enough. He felt a wave of relief as Hermione shook her head.

' I heard Rose crying and realised you weren't next to me, I went into the nursery but you weren't there, and that's when I heard you turn the music on, so I came to see what you were up to'

'You've been standing there the whole time?'

'Well, since the end of the first verse'

The tips of Ron's ears burned red, causing Hermione's smile to widen slightly. Hermione took hold of his free hand and led him back upstairs to the nursery, where she had to unclasped Roses fist from his top and placed her back inside her crib. The couple stood watching their daughter for a few moments, Ron's arm snaked around Hermione's waist.

'Ron?'

Ron turned slightly to look at his wife curiously.

'Yeah Mione?'

'Are you happy?'

Ron was shocked to see Hermione looking a little nervous as she asked this, her eyes glued to his. Ever since Rose's birth, with her hormones still trying to regain normalcy, Hermione had really taken her role as 'mother hen' seriously, feeling the need to make sure that everyone happy for the majority of the time. He knew that she still had insecurities that stemmed from childhood and that she just wanted everything to be perfect. Ron turned to face her and placed her arms on the top of her shoulders.

'I've never been happier. Not when I first learnt to fly, not when I received my Hogwarts letter, not even winning the quidditch cup or winning the war for that matter. Right here, right now, just you me and Rose, this is perfect'

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Ron pulled her into a hug. Sure parenthood was difficult and taking its toll on them, but it was all worth it for moments like this, stood with his wife in his arms, watching their daughter sleep.


End file.
